


Daddy Direction's Sister

by Ciara_Lucia_Martel



Series: DDS [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciara_Lucia_Martel/pseuds/Ciara_Lucia_Martel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've tried playing it cool.<br/>but when I'm looking at you. I can't ever be brave.<br/>Cause you make my heart race. <br/>Shot me out of the sky <br/>you're my kryptonite<br/>you keep making me weak.<br/>Yeah frozen and can't breath.<br/> "Lyrics that only held meaning now that I was face to face with Callie Payne. Liam's sister"-Harry Styles</p><p>Will she fall for Harry? or are her eyes in the wrong place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Them

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote. Please enjoy. This isn't my best work but I hope to improve.

Callie P.O.V

"Liam!" I threw my self into his arms as he came through the door.

"Cale" He laughed and spun me around. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, of course!" I squealed. "I've only been ready for the last 20 minutes since you asked me the first time"

"Right. Let's go. Lou is waiting for us in the car." Liam shrugged a wave as Charlotte and Nicola barely noted his presence in the house.

"Okay. I've been waiting to see him too" I bounced over to the Honda Accord they had rented for the weekend while we were still in the U.K.

"CALLIE PAYNE!!!!!" Louis screeched as I hugged him from behind.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON!!!" I screeched back. Liam laughed and climbed into the back seat since I had taken the front with Lou.

"Now, Callie darling. Has Liam went over the rules?" Louis asked as we pulled out of our drive.

"What rules?" I looked into the mirror at Liam.

"Well for starters. You are off limits to Zayn and Harry" Liam saw my scowl and laughed.

"Why????" I whined in my best imitation of One Direction's blondie, Niall.

"Because you deserve better than both of them. And Harry will break your heart, sis." Liam sighed.

"Fine. I'll settle for Louis," I said sarcasticly. "Louis, can I secretly kiss Zayn behind your back so Liam doesn't know?"

"Of course, Love" Louis smiled at Liam in the mirror. 

"Callie" Liam warned.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "Zayn isn't up my ally and I absolutely hate Harry Styles"

"I'm aware" Liam laughed. "You're only the first girl that slapped him for grabbing you around the waist"

"He deserved it" I said. But I didn't care, I was spending time with Liam and Louis. That was all that mattered. I could feel like I was home now.


	2. Fell for Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finding out Callie is coming and her initial reaction to seeing him again.

Harry P.O.V

"Where is my Boo Bear?" I whined at Zayn as I emerged from my bedroom in the Suite. Niall and Zayn were playing Mario Kart.

"He went with Liam to get Cae" Zayn said through his focus on the game.

"Cae? Sully is coming?" I asked.

"Yeah....didn't Liam tell you she's spending the summer with us." Niall threw his control down as Zayn won the race by hitting him with a blue turtle shell.

"No, he didn't. Because Cae hates Hazza" Zayn smirked.

"Not my fault she's so damn fit" I protested as the front door burst open.

"Hazza! My Hazza!" Louis picked my up and turned me to face Liam and Callie.

My breath caught. When I'd first met Callie Payne she had been just a pretty face. Undeveloped and slender with her pretty brown eyes standing out. Now she could only be described as beautiful. I'd ruined my fragile relationship with her pretty quickly though.

"Hullo Liam, Sully" I smiled at Cae. She rolled her eyes and stalked past Louis and I to Zayn and Niall.

"Cae! Care to join us in a quick race?" Zayn smiled brightly at her.

"Niall beat you at it didn't he?" She giggled.

"Yes"  
"No" Both Zayn and Niall answered at the same time.

She laughed in that high, musical tone of hers. I bit my lip as the lyrics "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." took a whole new meaning to me as she tossed her thick brown hair over her shoulder. Louis noticed my frozen figure and squeezed me tighter.

"You can take one of our rooms. Whoever you kick out will have to sleep somewhere else" Liam was telling Callie.

"She may be your sister. But my room is mine" I said with a smirk.

"You know what, Liam. I'll share with Harry and see if I can't drive him out of his own room in two weeks." Callie glared at me.

Liam sighed. There was never any changing her mind. "Fine. Hazza. Don't. Touch. My. Sister"

"If he does I'm going to make sure no little Harry's are running around. Ever" I fake winced at her threat.

"Whatever you say, Sully" I smirked back at her.

Callie's P.O.V

There was a whole new quality to Harry. He was handsome, sexy, everything that made me drool over his picture in the first place. Ugh, but if Liam knew what I thought about Harry.....I shuddered to think of that. But it would be amazing to have his arms wrapped around me while I slept. To cuddle up to him at night and run my fingers through his hair....wait. That couldn't be right. This was Harry Styles. The flirt. The Handsome. The major player. I couldn't fall for him.

"I'm tired. Mind showing me my room, Styles?" I yawned.

"Sure, your highness" His smirk was infuriating and sexy at the same time. "I'm going to catch a nap too. Maybe you can lull me to sleep with that loving voice of yours" He smirked again.

"Don't touch her" Liam said from where he had began a race against Niall.

"I know Liam" I laughed and followed the most beautiful girl in the room upstairs.


	3. Simon Says and Callie agrees

Trip has been good so far. Seeing Zayney, Niall, Lou, and Liam has been great. Now I'm setting about to my challenge of kicking Harry out of his room. But....there's something new between us. He's...sexier, more drawing, and more importantly flirty. Having five guys walking around calling me Love and Beautiful isn't such a bad situation though......Well. Signing off from my life with 1D. This is Callie Payne, until next time. :) :)

I signed out of my blog site to find Zayn and Niall staring at me from the couch across from me.   
"What?" I asked them as I shoved my laptop back into it's case.  
"Are you coming to the signing with us?" Niall asked.  
"I don't know. If Liam says I can I suppose" I told him.   
"You can go, Callie. But Paul is going to pair you up with on of us to keep an eye on you." Liam warned. "And go change please"  
"I looked down at my Finding Nemo pj's. I wished I could stay in them. But being Liam's sister meant keeping reps up.  
"Fine." I sighed and climbed the stairs to the room I was still staying in with Harry. He was asleep on the small couch in there. Snoring softly.  
I leaned down to wake him up so I could get dressed. From up close he was adorable sleeping. I kept my face in front of his so I could scream and wake him up.  
"HARRY!" I shouted. He sat bolt up right. Headbutting me and crushing his mouth to mine as he grabbed me to keep me from falling.  
"Cae?" He said slowly as he pulled away. There was a grin plastered to his face.  
"Harry....I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" I shrieked as he bolted off the couch to get away from me. He ran to the door and dove out of it into Louis's arms.   
"Hazza? What's wrong? We heard Callie scream your name" Louis asked as I stormed into the hallway.  
"Harry, when I get my hands on you you're dead." I hissed.  
"Hey, hey...." Zayn caught me around the waist as I jumped for Harry. "Vas Happening?"   
"Harry. Kissed. Me" I snarled through my teeth.  
"Ouch....why'd you pull one on Liam's sister Hazza?" Niall laughed.  
"She screamed in my face and I woke up and we accidently kissed." Harry was still hiding in Louis's chest. Peeking out at me.  
"Well that wasn't very nice" Louis said, looking at me.  
"I won't say I'm sorry till he does for headbutting me" I pouted. "And you can let me go now, Zayn. I promise I won't kill Syles yet"  
"Fine" He let me go and I wrenched Harry away from Louis and tackled him.  
"Ow!" Harry whined. "You said you wouldn't kill me!"  
"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you though" I smirked pinning him to the ground before he flipped and pressed me to the floor.  
"Who's tough now little girl?" Harry laughed.  
"Me" I kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over. Before I could jump on him again Louis had hoisted me over his shoulder and put me back in my room.  
"Not cool Louis!" I shouted through the door. 

Harry P.O.V

"That had to hurt, mate" Niall was doubled over laughing at me as I lay on the floor. My stomach was killing me.  
"It did. I promise" I groaned.  
"Oh...Hazza. Poor baby" Louis pulled me up and carried me bridal style down the stairs to where Liam was patiently waiting for us.  
"What the?" Liam asked as he saw me holding my stomach.  
"Callie beat him up bad" Zayn laughed.  
"Did not. She won the battle. Not the war" I protested weakly.   
"What did you do?" Liam asked.  
"She woke him up by screaming at him and he kissed her by accident."Zayn answered, sill laughing.  
"Just don't do it again" Liam rolled his eyes.  
"What?" Louis was astounded. He dropped me on the couch and felt Liam's forehead. "Are you sick, Spoon Boy?"  
"No. Why would I be ill?" Liam tensed.  
"Harry kissed Cae and you didn't flip a brain cell and kill him" Niall said.  
"Well, I tried to warn her about Harry and Zayn. And Louis too. But It will take seeing one of you for that relationship part before she realizes that I was right" Liam fiddled with his phone.  
"A person has to be out of his mind before he hurts a pretty girl like Cae" Zayn's smile dropped.  
"Well you, Hazza, and Lou are very much out of your minds," Liam sighed. "Go for her if you want Niall. Maybe you can fix whatever mess Harry will get her into"  
"Hey...I never.." Liam's eyes widened at something behind me. I turned on the couch to see Callie come down the stairs. She was absolutely heartwrenching dressed like that. In a off the shoulder blue top with large open sleeves and sides that were laced together. She was wearing jean shorts and converse that were baby blue. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her molten brown ones. Louis's breathing was shallow while Zayn was smilling and Niall's mouth was open.   
"C...allie?" Liam stuttered.  
"Nope. I'm her evil twin Hallie" Cae giggled as Louis offered her a hand and she stepped off the stairs.  
"You look...." Zayn began.  
"Gorgeous" Niall.  
"Beautiful" Louis  
"Awesome" Liam.  
"Absolutely AmaZayn?" I offered.  
"Never say his name when describing me again, Harry." She giggled again blushing at everyone. "Thanks guys"  
"Anything for Princess Callie" Lou bowed low and kissed her hand.  
"Ready?" I asked.  
"Yes" The four of them answered together.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"That's probably Paul" Liam said he answered the door to reveal our bodyguard.   
"Hey, Paul," Liam said. "My sister, Callie is gonna be with us today."  
"Fine." Paul looked Callie over. "I'll call Simon with a picture of her to see who he wants her to be paired with"  
"Huh?" Callie looked at Liam shocked.  
"Simon will decided who it's best the paps see you with. My guess is he'll pick Zayn or Harry as to keep up their 'Ladies Man image'" Liam breifed her gently as Paul pulled out an iphone and snapped a pic of her.  
"The boss says she'll look best with Harry" Paul said.  
"So I get to have pretty little you on my arm tonight?" I wriggled my eyebrows at her.  
She stiffened a giggle causing Liam to give her a funny look.  
"Looks like that's the case, Curly" She laughed at me.  
"Lucky" Zayn muttered under his breath.


	4. The signing

Harry P.O.V

I couldn't believe how amazing it was to feel Callie's small hand on my arm as we exited the limo. Crowds of screaming fans were held back as we crossed into the studio building here in London. She was known to our fans only as Liam's baby sister. Now she would be known to the world as my new girlfriend. It wasn't real of course. But really, she had no idea how much I wanted it to be true.  
"Ready, bebz?" Zayn whispered in her ear as we began passing the dedicated Directioners.  
"Sure. We'll go with that" She laughed nervously.   
"Who's that?"  
"Liam's little sister"  
"Why is she with Harry?"  
Callie's hand tightened on my arm as the fans responded to her presence.   
"Relax, Sully. It'll be okay. We won't let anything happen to you" I whispered into her hair.  
"I know Harry. I trust you" I was shocked by her response. Apparently so wasn't Zayn seeing as he choked on a drink of water he had just taken.  
We made it into the studio without any mishaps. Paul stuck a chair next to my place at the table for Callie. She was physically trembling from her nerves. I lay my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She drew closer and closed her eyes as I made her sit down.  
"Cae? Are you okay?" Louis asked before they let the first of the fans in.  
"I'll be alright" She said shakily. It was nerve wracking to sit in front of some of the most judgemental and dedicated people on Earth while posing to be the girlfriend of a guy they all said they were in love with.  
"Hey Sweetie" Liam greeted the first girl in line. She was probably about ten or so. I noticed she was holding two pictures.  
"Hi" She squeaked.  
"What's your name?" Louis asked her as Liam passed her first picture down the line.  
"Sofie" She answered.  
"I have to say I quite like your Power Puff Girls shirt" Louis smiled at her. She blushed even harder.  
"Hi Sofie" Niall handed me her picture after he signed it.   
"Hey there, cutie" I smiled at her.   
She took her picture back and turned to Callie. I saw her tense out of the corner of my eye. The other lads were paying attention to their signing and didn't see Sofie take a pen out of her pocket and hold out the second picture.  
"Will you sign this for me? I drew it for Liam to give it to you. But you're here." Sofie said nervously.  
"The picture was one of us singing the song we had written to represent our sisters. Tell me a lie. To show them that we knew them enough to realize they were lying about missing us.   
"Sure..." Callie took the pen and signed the picture with a message I didn't get to see.  
"What was that you wrote?" I whispered.   
"I only wrote Thank you" I saw her smile softly.  
"Hey, you're Liam's sister right?" A fan who's name I didn't catch was staring at Callie.  
"Yes" She answered.  
"You don't deserve to be" She said and walked away. Callie teared up and ran from the table.


	5. Seeing the Truth

Callie P.O.V

I sobbed quietly to myself as I sat on the studio's bathrrom floor. It would only be a matter of minutes before Liam and the others would be looking for me. But the fans hated me. Just because I was Liam's sister.

"CAE?" Louis called from the hallway.  
"That didn't take long" I muttered to myself.   
"Found you" Harry's voice was unmistakeable as he crouched down next to me.  
"This is a girls bathroom, Curls" I sniffled.  
"See, now how many guys would brave a girls loo for you?" Harry brushed a tear off my cheek.  
"Wnat do you want, Styles" I whimpered.  
"I can't just sit here and let you cry. Now can I" he said softly.  
I looked at gim carefully. His beautiful greenish eyes were filled with only concern for me.  
"Sully?" He asked quietly.  
"Why do you call me that" I said with half a laugh.  
"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked, " And we stayed up and watched Monsters Inc.? " he asked.  
"And I cried for half the movie cuz of....." I gigled.  
"Sully" We said together.  
"Need a hug?" He asked.  
I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his neck.

Harry P.O.V

I felt anger flare as I found Callie crying in the bathroom. Thwn again when she sunk into my arms to cry her heart out.

"Harry?" Louis called into the bathroom.  
"She's in here Lou" I answeres.  
He came into the bathroom and clapped happily before seeing Callie holding on to me and crying.  
"Oh Cae, It'll be okay. Just don't worry. Come on and we can go back to the hotel and play dance party" She shifted a little when Lou brought up the game she loved playing with Louis and Liam.  
"Okay." She said with a sniffle." Don't let me go Harry"   
"Never" I told her.


	6. I Love You

Harry P.O.V Turns out, Callie is anreally good dancer. I found this out as Lou turned on the Music channel of the telly and "My Heart's a stereo" began playing loudly. Not only could she dance but that girl could sing in a wicked soprano. I swear I about melted when she sang the chorus. Apparently the lads thought so too because they stopped their rediculos dancing to stare at her as she sang. Suddenly the song changed to Roxette's "Listen to your heart" began its slow pace to which we egan partnering up to. Liam grabbed Louis and Niall was forced into Zayn. Leaving me with Callie. She slowly slipped her arms around my neck as she softly sang to the song. I wrapped my arms tightly about her waist and held her close. Louis had brought some kind of drink to the "Party" so she was a bit tipsy as she swayed with me. I buried my nose in her hair.  
"Harry?" She said so quietly I could barely hear her.   
"What is it Cae?" I whispered back to her.  
"I lied to Liam" She said.  
"About?" 'You make, my heart race' was on silent replay in my mind.  
"I don't hate you" she began. "Harry I lo..."  
"SWITCH!" Louis ripped Callie away from me and flung her into Niall who took her carefully into his arms.

Callie P.O.V

What was wrong with me? I silently cursed myself. I had almost told Harry I loved him. My worst enemy. Why? Did I honestly fall for him. I found myself wondering what exactly would have happened if Lou hadn't thrown me to Niall only to take Harry away.  
"I'm sorry, Callie" Niall said quietly.  
"For what, sweetie?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him as the song continued.  
"Louis didn't need to take that moment away." Niall said softly. "He obviously has it bad for you"  
"Louis?" I said.  
"Harry" Zayn whispered as he circled us with Liam.  
"No" I said as the song ended and changed to "Moves like Jagger"  
"OUR SONG, HAZZA!!!!" Louis jumped up and down like a four year old.  
"I'm tired Lou. Not tonight" Harry's eyes never left me.  
"Fine...but can we have a sleepover down here? And watch movies?" Louis pouted.  
"Sure, Lou. You guys want in?" Harry said.  
"Sure."  
"Sounds cool"  
"Scary Movie!" Niall shrieked.  
"Um...okay" I was terrified of scary movies.  
"I'll get the movie," Liam said. "You guys pull an Air Mattress or two out here. And some blankets and pillows."  
I followed Harry nervously upstairs after Harry and Lou. We dragged blankets down and threw them on the floor as Zayn used and air pump to blow up the mattress we'd brought down.   
"It's extra large mattress so Niall, Liam, Lou, Harry, and I can share it while Callie gets the couch" Zayn said.  
"Um...I can't watch scary movies without someone holding me" I said quietly in Harry's direction more than anyone else.  
"Harry, you can sit with Callie until the movie is over. She hates scary movies. And the only one we have is It" Liam came back into the room.  
I froze on my feet. I was not good with clowns. This wouldn't end well.  
"Come'er Cae" Harry pulled me onto the couch with him and pulled me close. He was sitting with his legs stretching the length of the couch. The way he pulled me I ended up with my back against the back of the couch, laying sideways with my head on his chest and my legs curled over his. He pulled a blanket up to me and lay his head on mine.  
"Behave, Styles" Liam warned. He and Lou were spread over top eachother while Niall and Zayn were in the same position. Talk about creepy.  
"Harry, I hate clowns" I warned.  
"Don't watch. Focus on me" He whispered in my ear.   
"How?" I paused as he pressed his lips against my ear and breathed over it. I shivered softly as he kissed my cheek next.   
"Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Facing Liam

Harry P.O.V *I'll spend more time in his view cuz he's easier to work with in this part of the story. (Gonna be another one soon *Wink Wink*)

Callie didn't scream during the movie. Instead she would bury her head in my chest and cry. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. She tangled her hands in my shirt and sat up. I didn't move as she nuzzled her face into the hollow of my throat. Her breath tickled and was calming. I ran my fingers lightly through her hair as she fell asleep laying on me like that.

1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D1D

"Harry. Up. Now" Liam woke me up with a harsh tone. Callie was still laying on me. Liam was staring at me with hatred.  
"What did I do?" I mumbled into Callie's hair.  
"What did you do to my sister?" He asked furiously.  
"Nothing. We just fell asleep. Same as you blokes" I rubbed my eyes.  
"Look at me Harry" He said. I turned my head carefully so I didn't wake Cae.  
"Yeah?" I said.  
"You hurt my baby sister and I swear I will kill you. If Zayn doesn't first." Liam stalked back to the kitchen. Great. Just Great.


	8. News Report and Jealousy

Callie P.O.V

I woke up pressed against Harry's chest with someone hitting me with a pillow.  
"Callie Callie, Callie Callie" Louis was bouncing an hitting me at the same time.   
"What Lou?" I sat up making Harry stir a little bit. He blinked open his eyes slowly and smiled at me.  
"You have to watch the telly. You and Hazza are on!" Niall said from his place sitting on the floor with Zayn and Liam.  
"Okay?" Harry pulled me back down as Louis turned the telly's volume up.

One Direction's Harry Styles was seen entering a studio signing with none other than Calliyna Payne, sister to Liam Payne of One Direction. Within mere seconds of the pair being sighted together as Callie held onto Harry's arm with obvious affection; hashtags such as #thenewJelena #CarryPyles and #Harrysnewgirl were trending on Twitter. Carry, as the media dubbed them, is the hottest celeb couple since Angelina and Brad. The couple has sent the world's into a frenzy as some are against Carry and others are die-hard supporters."It's nice that @Harry_Styles has found someone. I'm happy for him and @Callie_Payne" Tweets Taylor Swift about the new couple. " Congrats @Harry_Syles and @Callie_Payne." says @Rainey_Carlton a fan from NJ. However some fans are angry over the pair. "@Callie_Payne doesn't deserve @Harry_Syles" and "@Real_Liam_Payne will break them up soon enough" have been the number one retweeted options since the signing. Best of luck to Callie and Harry. Next we have Justin Beiber..." 

Louis flipped the telly off and turned to face us.  
"Too cute" He laughed as he snapped a pic of us and went back to his phone. New Tweet for sure.   
I dug in my pocket for my phone. 1,000 new tweets by followers.

@Callie_Payne is a stupid slut  
She can just go die.  
To UGLY to be with Harry_Syles  
Why that whore?  
She's only got him cause she's Liam's sister

My eyes stung and I threw my phone on the floor hoping in broke. Zayn and Niall flinched as I ripped myself from Harry's grasp and fled to the room we shared. Blog. I had to check the blog. I took my laptop out of its case on the dresser and flipped it open, logging onto my blog. No comments so far.

Why are people so mean? Does being Liam's sister really give me any standing? I'm a normal teenage girl. Don't believe me? Does this look like anything more than that?


	9. Stick With Me

Callie P.O.V

I was furious. Not even that. Hurt and confused more like it. Add the fact that I knew I was in love with Harry. More than Liam every warned me against. More than I had ever loved anyone. And now his fans really hate me. I never did anything but fall in love with the most important person in my life. I guess it should be a crime to love an international pop star. David Cook's song "Take me as I am" blared on my Pandora account before I could stop it. Figures the stupid thing would torment me like this. I shut my laptop and pushed it away from me. Even Harry wouldn't understand. His fans loved him without doubt. Now they wanted my head. Millions of girls, and maybe guys, would gladly see my funeral as their breakthrough. I sighed and fell back on my pillows with a huff. I didn't even here the door open.

"Cae?" I felt his weight shift the bed a little as he sat down.  
"What do you want?" I asked through pillow.  
"I want to see your pretty face" Harry tugged the pillow away enough to see the tears forming in my eyes.  
"I don't want to move" I warned him.  
"We have to go to an interview." He whispered.  
"I'm not going" I shake my head at him.  
"I figured you wouldn't. But watch it on the T.V please. It's with that Paula chick that everyone likes." Harry kissed my forehead.  
"I'll watch. But only for you" I said, my voice just above a whisper.  
"Thank you." He kissed my head again. "Bye Callie"  
"HAZZA!" Louis screamed. He laughed and left with a final kiss blown my way.

Louis P.O.V

Harry was already pissed off before we reached Paula's studio. He was also glued to his phone. My guess was that people were still saying nasty things about Callie. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Why Lou?" He said.  
"Why what, pumpkin?" I smiled at his sudden break in silence.  
"Why can't our girls just except Callie?" Harry shook his head sadly. "If they were really our fans they would be happy because I'm happy with her"  
"I know, Hazza. But they'll get over it. Just like they did with Ele and Danni" I winced as Zayn mentioned my ex-girlfriend. Ele and I couldn't handle long distance.  
"But it pulls her apart," Harry was almost crying now. "Callie shouldn't have to go through this because of me"  
"Tell the fans you love her on the interview tonight." Niall said softly.  
"I will." Harry nodded.   
Liam didn't move. "Harry, even in the case that the fans reject her don't you dare break up with her." Liam warned, "You've already done this to her so be there through it."  
"I wouldn't hurt her on purpose Liam" Harry said.  
"I know" Liam said.

Callie P.O.V

I turned on the telly just as Paula called the boys on stage. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry crowded onto a red leather couch across from the host.  
"So, boys, how's the vacay from tour going?" She asked.  
"Relaxing actually. Dance Parties with the lads and guests" Louis winked. Liam and Zayn rolled their eyes at him.  
"Ah yes, you do have a guest around don't you?" Paula said. "Callyn Payne"  
"Calliyna" Liam corrected.  
"Yes. So tell us about Carry" Paula said. "What is it like to have your little sister dating one of your best friends, Liam?"  
"Annoying sometimes. Relieving at others." Liam answered.  
"Explain?" Paula said.  
"I'd like to hear this one too" Zayn laughed.  
"Well, him walking around acting all lovey-dovey gets annoying. But it's nice to know that she picked someone who wouldn't use her and cast her aside." Liam said calmly.  
"Awe, I'm touched" Harry laughed. I laughed right along with him.  
"And how is Callie handling all the responses from the fans?" Paula said.  
"She's managing. Mostly by ignoring them. But it makes us angry. Or at least me" Harry admitted.   
"What do you mean?" Paula leaned forward.  
"Well, I don't understand why these people tormenting her call themselves fans of One Direction. I mean, if they really loved us, loved me; they would understand that Callie makes me happy and be happy for me" Harry said. He looked like he was tearing up a little.  
"Awe, Hazza" Louis hugged him.  
"I see. Well there you have it. One Direction and the love sick Harry Syles" Paula closed out the show.

I felt myself crying before I even turned the telly off. I loved him more than anything. But no one wanted us together. No one. I wiped my eyes and reached for my phone (it was beeping in an annoying tone) which was lying on the floor from earlier. There were new tweets popping up.

Awe @Harry_Styles don't cry. We TRUE fans love @Callie_Payne as much as you do!  
@Callie_Payne deserves more respect than that of those FAKES!  
We love #CarryPyles !!!!!  
#Carry forever.  
@Harry_Stlyes you have one great girl! I ♥ Callie_Payne!!!!!

I smiled and almost closed out before I saw the guys post tweets.

Awe....my little Hazza is growning up @Louis_Tomlinson  
Don't get any ideas @Harry_Syles you had better treat Callie_Payne right! @Real_Liam_Payne  
#Carry. Haha. You have a girls name @Harry_Syles; @Zayn_Mallik  
@Callie_Payne. I ♥ you more than he does @Niall_Horan  
The way she flips her hair gets me overwhelmed:) I love you @Callie_Payne; @Harry_Syles.

I smiled and typed a quick tweet before putting my phone back in my pocket where it belonged. 

@Callie_Payn; Happiest moment of my life:) and @Harry_Styles, we have a first kiss to make-up. #CarryPylesForLife

Life is good when you're in love.


End file.
